Tomorrow Never Dies
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are one hundred and thirty words or less revolving about our favorite couple!
1. Of Usernames and Touches

**Title: Tomorrow Never Dies **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: Caskett and Kate/Beckett friendSHIP **

**Summary: A collection of drabbles 130 words or less about our favorite couple. **

**Authors Note: Hey! So essentially this is twenty drabbles based off of a randomly generated word. First (technically second)fic posted in the Castle fandom!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but alas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Massive <strong>

Massive would be an understatement Kate decided, no, a phrase like "Holy shit they were royally screwed like no other time before, not even the time with the tiger" seemed more appropriate for their situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky <strong>

Castle reached into his pocket, intending to retrieve his keys, however his fingers connected with something else, something he hadn't put there. He pulled the mystery item out and when he saw it, he grinned, "Kate Beckett, you are sneaky." He said into the empty hallway, she had got him this time, but next time, next time she was all his.

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity <strong>

They were going to die. It was as the searing pain in his arm increased tenfold that Castle realized the gravity of their situation "Kate." He said, forcing his eyes open to meet hers "I'm sorry." He said

She looked at him "No." she said, pausing for a moment to return two shots of her own and was rewarded with a grunt and scream of pain "No" she repeated just as determinedly as before "We are not going to die, you are not going to die on me. We are going to get out of here."

But they were hollow words, they both knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Perception <strong>

It was a matter of perception Lanie decided, and it was one of the cutest and most romantic things she had ever seen. She sat at the booth they had sequestered hours ago, waiting and watching as Castle and Kate had gone to collect refills. It was now, as the two of them were completely relaxed (as close as Kate got to that anyway), that she had seen it. Castle, unconsciously moving his body as Kate moved and Kate unknowingly doing the same. Mirroring each others actions, it was decidedly adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Radical <strong>

Castle was sick of this, this dance that he and Kate were doing. Not that he didn't love it because part of what he loved about her was this denial of what they so obviously shared, but it had gone on long enough. It was time for some radical, some drastic, something so crazy, so totally him, that she might just kiss him instead of killing him.

* * *

><p><strong>User <strong>

Insert Username:

This was a tough one, it couldn't be anything that would give her away, god knows Castle probably spent hours trolling his fan page, looking at usernames and hoping he could find hers.

Insert Username: theREALnikkiheat

She smirked knowing it would drive him wild if he ever saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Turned <strong>

"Kate." Rick said, watching as she walked away from him, hoping that she would turn around "Kate, I. Can't. Do. This anymore." He said, gazing into her eyes "I love you, more than anything, except Alexis, and my mother, but that's not the point. Kate I give you the space you need, the time you want, but not now, I'm not going to watch as you self-destruct. You're not alone, I'm not going to let you be."

* * *

><p><strong>Steady <strong>

It had been eighteen months since a rogue snipers bullet had left Castle paralyzed from the waist down. Eighteen long, long months during which many things had happened but this moment, this moment was what they had all been waiting, had been hoping for. Castle looked up from his wheelchair, his heart pounding in his chest, was he ready to do this? His gaze met Kate's, Kate who had been by his side since day one, pushed him to get better and not letting him wallow. It was her smile he saw, her tears he matched, as he took his first steady steps in eighteen months and six days.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuts <strong>

"You're nuts." Kate whispered

"And?" Castle responded, not seeing a problem with that at the moment "Do you have a problem with that?"

No, she didn't, not when their only chance of getting out of here was his plan, his insane, almost stupid, plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Touch <strong>

It has his touch she craved, craved but could never have. Why? Because he was the one who got away.

* * *

><p><strong>Across <strong>

She knew it was wrong, but now, now it was far past too late. As she looked across the room her eyes met Castle's, she saw the sadness in his eyes but she saw his pain tinged happiness, his happiness for her, that he was using to cover it up. There was no doubt about it, this was a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump <strong>

He was going to make her jump. He was going to make her squirm and, if he got really lucky, squeal. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertised <strong>

The gift had not come as advertised. This left Kate with a box of god knows what that was only taking up space in her apartment. Pulling out her phone she dialed the one person she knew would enjoy her plan "Hey Castle" she said "You wanna come burn stuff?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nominated <strong>

_Dear Ms. Beckett, _

_We are thrilled to inform you that you have been nominated for the Police Combat Cross due to the events of November 17__th__ 2011- _

Kate looked up, the tears shining in her eyes as she read it. She should be honored, she should be thrilled, but it's hard to be thrilled about a medal you could receive when your partner is dead because of what you failed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ringing <strong>

"Ignore it." He whispered, grabbing her wrists as she made to grab her phone "Please." He added, placing a trail of soul searing kisses on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Notified <strong>

Evicted.

Kate wasn't exactly sure of the terms for her eviction but she had been notified that she had to move out in a week, but that was seven days ago and she still had no where to go. Grabbing her phone she pressed his speed dial "Castle." She said, letting some of her anger slip through "I need a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>Erase <strong>

Some mornings Kate whished she could erase the scar, this morning was not one of them. As she felt _his _fingers tracing the outline of the pucker mark, _his _lips kissing the memory away, replacing it with himself, so that when she would get caught looking at the scar, he would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Form <strong>

Castle looked down at the form in front of him, for all his writing prowess he had no clue what this was supposed to be telling him. Maybe Kate would know, he mused as he pulled out his cell phone "Detective Beckett, how much do you know about skydiving?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guided <strong>

"Hide me!" Castle squeaked to Beckett as he came careening around the corner into the precinct.

"Why?" she asked, worried and her hand flew to her gun.

"Alexis wants something from me and when she wants something she's like a guided missile." He explained hastily, looking around for escape options.

"What does she want?" Beckett asked as she watched Castle bee-line for one of the interrogation rooms.

He paused in the doorway and looked back at her "If I knew that she would already have it."

* * *

><p><strong>Kill <strong>

Kate Beckett would always remember her first kill, it would haunt her until the end of her days but at least, when the nightmares struck all these years later, at least she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? <em>

_Would you like to see more? _

_Are they in character? _

_Thanks, _

_LogicBomb.32 _


	2. Of Chocolate and Titanic

**Title: Tomorrow Never Dies**

**Author: LogicBomb.32**

**Ships: Caskett and Kate/Beckett friendSHIP**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles 130 words or less about our favorite couple.**

**Authors Note: More drabbles, words were provide this time by my awesome roommate as we sat on a bus for four and a half hours. If there are any that you wish to see expanded let me know (from this set or the last)! Also thanks to-() and Nattylovesjordy and licensedtobuild- all of whom reviewed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but alas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Home <strong>

They say that home is where the heart is, well that would explain a lot such as why she always felt more comfortable with him than in her own apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Street <strong>

He never thought he would die like this, sure he had imagined a few times and even come close on one or two occasions. But those times he had always created a plan, or Beckett had shot their way out. This time, this time he was bleeding out in the middle of the street, Beckett no where to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Whisper <strong>

"Kate." He said, his voice barely above a whisper "Kate." He repeated, turning to see the brunette passed out in the chair next to him.

Rolling his eyes he resigned himself to writing until she woke, deciding it would be cruel to awaken such an obviously exhausted human being. She had saved his life after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Factory <strong>

"So tell me" Castle said as he entered the bullpen, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands "what did seven year old Kate Beckett ask Santa for?"

Kate glared at him, accepting the coffee and taking a long sip "Honestly?" she asked, providing a long pause for dramatic effect, smirking at Castle's impatience she finally said "A chocolate factory."

* * *

><p><strong>Lipstick <strong>

She stared at the little gold tube, never remembering hating an object more than she did this lipstick. Why? Because _he _had given it to her, or rather stolen it from Gina and given it to her when he noticed she had liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dive <strong>

"That was so…" Beckett trailed off, not sure if there was a word that could possibly describe what she was feeling or what he had just done "That was so, just so…" she trailed off again.

"Brave?" Castle offered

She glared at him "Dumb." She said "Don't ever dive in front of a moving vehicle again Castle, you dying doesn't' fit into my plans."

"But we caught the guy didn't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry <strong>

It was cold and raining, but mostly cold. The wind bit at her exposed skin as she walked down the gravel path but she didn't mind. The bad weather had kept most of the other visitors away, giving her the privacy she needed. Finally she came to a stop, kneeling down in the wet grass and tracing the engraved words with a finger she closed her eyes "I'm sorry Castle. "she said as it began to pour.

* * *

><p><strong>Good-bye <strong>

And he hadn't even had the chance to say good-bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Betray <strong>

"No." Kate said, shaking her head "No way."

A cruel smile twisted the edges of her captors lips, exposing yellow teeth and no mercy "Then you will die."

She was fine with that, sort of. But then she thought of Castle, and everything he had sacrificed over the years. Her life, well, she would rather die than betray the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico <strong>

He didn't know how he had done it, what words he had said (or hadn't said) that had convinced Kate Beckett to come to México with him. But right now he didn't give a damn, he could figure out the finer points later, after the margaritas and salsa dancing (thank god he had taken those lessons).

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond <strong>

It couldn't be a rock, not a giant sparkling diamond that screamed money. No, Kate Beckett was smaller, more elegant, something that subtly portrayed the beauty within.

* * *

><p><strong>Birds <strong>

There was a reason Castle hated birds and it had absolutely nothing to do with that time when he was five and he had been chased by a wild turkey.

* * *

><p><strong>Child <strong>

As much as he acted like a child, it was right now, as she watched Richard Castle carry Alexis out of the abandoned warehouse that she saw the man he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Elf <strong>

"There is no way I'm going to dress like-like freaking Buddy the Elf." Castle spluttered.

"You don't have a choice." Kate said "Think of it as" she paused, savoring his obvious discomfort "think of it as taking one for the team."

* * *

><p><strong>Titanic <strong>

Of all the things that Castle had imagined walking in on Kate doing, bawling her eyes out to Titanic was certainly not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Purple <strong>

She looked good in the color purple, granted he preferred her in the color naked but if he had to pick…

* * *

><p><strong>Fury <strong>

Hell hath no fury like…ah fuck it, not even Shakespeare could possibly fathom the wrath that Castle was about to receive. If she caught him that is…

* * *

><p><strong>Gun <strong>

She looked at the gun, captivated by the way the moon light glinted off the black barrel and for a moment, just a moment, she wondered, wondered what it would be like to pull the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence <strong>

It wasn't her anger that scared him, it was her silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost <strong>

Never before had he felt so, so lost. A crisis of faith or consciousness or whatever you wanted to call it, but it was happening and he didn't have a damn clue what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Scar <strong>

She had her scars and he had his, it made them who they were and, in the darkness of their nightmares, they terrorized them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood<strong>

As much as Castle had started to avoid Hollywood and the glam and the papers, it still astonished her how at home he looked in front of the cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawyer <strong>

"He did what?" Kate balked, not sure if what he had actually just told her was the truth or just some trick.

"He left you the Nikki Heat series." The lawyer said seriously "From now on any profits that come from it will go to you, or what ever you chose to do with the money."

* * *

><p><strong>Nose <strong>

She had broken his nose, actually, physically broken his nose. And although it hurt like hell, at least he now had something to hold over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring <strong>

She would give Castle one thing, he was never, ever boring.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep <strong>

"Oh come on Kate" Lanie said as she made the Y-incision "Half the precinct thinks you to are sleeping together anyway, why not just do it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stars <strong>

Castle could have taken Kate anywhere on their first date, but this, sitting on the roof and gazing up at the stars, was better than any five star restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Starve <strong>

"No." Kate said, shaking her head and backing "I would rather starve than have any more of your disgusting creations. Remember the S'morelets?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation <strong>

Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing, Katherine Beckett, the woman who had taken any vacation days (by choice) in over three years was now using up sixteen of her days? What was the world coming to? And more importantly, where was she going?

* * *

><p><strong>Bite <strong>

"It's okay." Kate said, suppressing a smirk as Castle shirked away from the Doberman who had appeared from her bedroom "his bark is worse than his bite. "

"I'd rather not find out." Castle said, shaking his as he eyed the dog warily "You know I never pictured you as a Doberman person Kate, more like a Pekinese type girl." He then ducked as a shoe came flying in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss <strong>

They had kissed and never talked about it.

They had almost frozen to death and never talked about.

She remembered everything from the shoot and they never talked about.

All this not talking was wearing him out, but he would wait, because he would rather suffer in silence than not have her at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Pain <strong>

When Alexis was in pain, Castle was in pain and although she would never admit it, Castle in pain was one of the worst sights in the world. Hence why she found herself here now, holding a gun to a mans head with three pointed at her own.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Thanks for reading, I'm not to thrilled with these but I figured why not post 'em? I take requests for extentions and words that you would like to see extended! <em>

_Logicbomb.32_


End file.
